


Special Times

by Tare_chan



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tare_chan/pseuds/Tare_chan
Summary: Christmas eve and other yearly events never meant something for Twilight, Thorn Princess, and Anya. Back then, they were all by themselves. But now they were together. Perhaps some things will change?
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Becky Blackbell & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond & Anya Forger, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Special Times

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planned to post these close to holiday season itself. But then, Endo-sensei upload such a heartwarming pics! So screw plan! I'm posting this now!

Christmas eve or any yearly event meant nothing for Twilight. He was always on a mission. After all the thin veiled peace needed constant maintenance. And as long as humans stayed human, there would always be conflict of interest cross path here and there.

This time, he needed to stop a drug cartel from escaping abroad. 

The drug lord was astonished when suddenly the transporting vehicle was stopped, and a moment later a series of unfortunate events befall him and his crew. 

Several shouting, gun fighting, and explosions later….. The drug cartel was wiped from history.

Another strike of successful mission added to Twilight's curriculum vitae. 

As the fireworks festival started, a lone figure in the shadow who was walking away, stopped for a moment. He looked up and let himself enjoy the colorful bright sky for several minutes, before retreating to the shadow of buildings. 

.

Christmas eve or any yearly events meant nothing for Thorn Princess. As a matter of fact, holiday events usually meant work. Any yearly celebration meant parties. Parties always involved alcohol. Alcohols meant drunk people. It always made her job hundred times easier. 

This time, she needed to dispose of a traitorous vice president of an "automotive" manufacturer that had been power abusing his position, to supply firearms to a revolutionary party. 

Black heels clacking in the halls of the prestigious hotel. Men in blacks tried to block her way to no avail. Exactly in 23 minutes, she managed to serve all the customers. Thorn Princess let herself celebrate her new time record. This time the shopkeeper even gave her a compliment for the new record. 

She was cleaning the place when carols from the park below could be heard. Thorn Princess hummed with the songs while cleaning the place spotless. She then changed her appearance and escaped through the back door as a cleaning service girl. 

. 

Christmas eve or any yearly events meant nothing for Subject 007, or now known as Anya. Currently taking refuge at her second foster home, she kept playing by herself. Outcasted as usual. A moment later she heard the drunken foster father called all the kids to gather in the living room. Several charity ladies had come to give them gifts. The ladies were wearing kind smiles, but Anya knew most of them were not genuinely happy and kind. Most of them were there to do the repetitive job as their obligation as a charity foundation. 

Anya peered into the foster father's mind, and understood that the gifts were not important. It was the donation money that matters to him. 

The ladies gave the kids their gifts, asked them to open it, took several pictures, and left. 

She took the chimera plush toy with her, and occupied the TV.

The little girl skimmed through channels full with holidays programmes and other family holiday themed movies. She stopped at a scene where it showed a warm scene of family dinner for several minutes, before changing the channel again. She settled on cartoons. Interesting one. About a spy. So full with adventure. It was decided then, that this show will become her new favorite. 

* * *

"Happy Holiday, dr. Forger!" 

A nurse greeted Loid on his way exiting the hospital. 

"Happy holiday to you too….." was his immediate response out of politeness.

He then overheard the nurses gossiping about their preparation at their house, the cookings, the gifts, and the family gatherings. 

_ Holiday season huh……. _

He has a family now. A fake one. But still….. he needed to play his roles as the perfect husband and father. He wondered if Anya and Yor would love to have a little celebration of their own.

The blond man glanced at the greeting card Fiona gave him. 

_ Chipper R. Mission details. 24th Dec. 1900. _

He placed the card into his pocket, and fixed his hat.

_ I got a job to do _ .

.

"So what kind of special menu you'll be cooking, Yor?"

The woman in question blinked, stopped mid serving her boss' coffee.

"I-…….."

"Ah of course, you don't cook. We don't want anyone to get poisoned during the season, right?" Camilla snickered.

"You're so mean, el oh el…."

Yor blocked the girl's conversation, and continued her task at hand. 

_ It's the season huh….. _

She has a family now. She played the fake wife but…..

She wondered whether Loid and Anya had any special tradition in their family. 

After delivering her boss' coffee, she returned to her desk, and was absentmindedly typing another report when her phone rang.

"A customer needs your attention…. 24th Dec at the place….."

Her eyes narrowed.

_ I got a job to do _ . 

.

"So Anya, what gift will you have this year?"

Green eyes blinked in confusion. They were walking out of the school in the evening.

"Ow come on! The holiday season gift!" Becky nudged her shoulder, "My parents gave me the limited edition of the doll house last year. I can't wait to see what they will give me this year." 

"Well……" 

_ Holiday seasons…... _

Anya thought back of her previous gifts at the foster houses, "They gave me…. Plushies……"

Becky frowned a little, and then beamed again, "That's a nice gift too! Don't you get anxious in anticipation for this year's gift?"

Anya looked at the sky. 

She has a family now. A very loving Papa, and an awesome Mama. She wondered whether they would want to spend the eve with her. Just like what she saw on the TV several years back. She should ask them.

She smiled, "Yeah…. I'm kinda excited"

* * *

  
  
Mother and daughter were holding hands coming home from buying groceries when they passed the park near their apartment, while the Father was carrying the groceries and holding the leash of their faithful hound. 

Anya noticed that there were workers constructing something. Peering into their minds, the pink haired girl noticed that they were making decoration trees, food booths, choir platform, and playing ground. 

She had never seen the festives herself, but usually she was alone. Now she had Papa and Mama, perhaps she can finally find out what it feels like to attend such an event. 

Tugging at her mama's hand, the girl asked, "Ma, why are they building things at our park?"

Yor looked at the decoration set, and answered, "It's the holiday season, I guess." 

"Can we come and see it?"

_ I got customers to serve _ , the mother thought, but said, "What do you think, Loid?”

_ I have a mission to do _ , the father thought, but said, “I’ll ask around about what time they’ll start.”

_ They got work to do _ , the little girl’s heart sank upon hearing her parents’ thoughts, and said, "Or maybe not….. I-.... I think the TV will air special Bondman episodes anyway."

The parents shared a glance, and said nothing further as they walked home.

* * *

24th December evening, the Forger kid was hopping down the bus from the school. Sure she had attended a holiday festival at her school with Becky, and it turned out to be quite fun! 

There was a gift exchange, and Becky gave her a very cute looking dress. Must be very expensive too. On the contrary, Anya only prepared a matching colorful pen for her friend. It’s not expensive at all, but Becky really treasures it. She knew for sure because her friends’ mind really said the exact same words as what she said out loud. Anya was really grateful for having such a great friend that never looked down on her, even though their economic status (and intelligence) differed that much. 

Sy-on boy also gave her a hairpin, and Becky squealed at that. Anya really didn't get why her friend would react that way. Since she didn't prepare anything for the boy, she ended up giving him the Bondmand bookmark. The boy frowned, but said his gratitude. 

Anyway, the event at school was fun. 

But the kid actually wanted to experience what family bonding holiday season really feels. Like the ones she saw in Becky’s memories. 

She sighed. 

_ One may not be greedy, _ as her father always said. 

She walked past the park, now alive with festivals. Booths selling warm foods and drinks, festival attractions like carousels and ferris wheels, carnival games, big giant decorative trees, choir singing carols. 

Families were swarming the area. Children's run around from booth to booth, merrily singing the carol with their parents in tow.

She sighed. 

_ One at the time….. Don’t be greedy _ . 

Ma and Pa were working for world peace. She should be proud of that. Anya straightened her back, and she continued to walk home to her apartment.

.

.

“Bond! I’m home!” she exclaimed when entering her apartment. Anya giggled when the hound woffed and licked her face. 

“There you are, Anya!”

She jumped on her skin upon hearing her mother’s voice. Anya didn’t expect her to be at home.

“I was starting to worry because you’re coming home later than the schedule!” Yor got up from the couch, and approached her, “Oh? What’s this?”

The pink haired girl snapped out of her trance, “Gift. From Becky.”

“Aww… How cute!!” Her mother lifted the dress to inspect it fully, "And what's this?" As she picked up the hairpin to take a closer look. 

"From Sy-on boy."

Yor gasped.  _ Really? From that boy? It's cute but aren't they a bit too young for such a thing? _

Anya frowned because now even her mother also thinks as if it's something special or so. 

She heard her mother clear her throat, then asked, “Do you want to wear it right away?” 

“What for?”

“For going to the festival of course,” came the puzzled answer from her mother, “Didn’t you said you want to attend the one at the park?”

“Festival? But didn’t you have-….. “  _ a job to do.  _ She bited her tongue before the words come out of her mouth. Because she shouldn’t have known that. 

“I haven’t attended it of course. I’m waiting for you.” Her mother smiled, “Now come on, let’s get dressed. You’ll need to put on an extra coat though, it’s getting chilly out there.” 

As she was herded to her room, Anya peered into her mother’s mind. 

Apparently, Yor has rescheduled her ‘job’ with her boss, and made some adjustments so she could finish the job as fast as she could. She then rushed home, and quickly cleaned herself. Which explains her loose slightly damped hair. Anya chose to ignore the lingering smell of blood mixed with disinfectants that still could be smelled from her mother's hands. Instead she focused on how happy she was that at least her mother was here, helping her get dressed, and they were going to the festival!!

.

.

“Ma!! Look they have fluffy candy!”

“Cotton candy. Do you want some?” 

Anya nodded eagerly. 

“Alright then.”

Mother and daughter roamed around stalls to stalls. Anya never knew that going together to a festival would feel this wonderful. Too bad Papa wasn't there. But hey, Papa was doing his job for world peace, so she should be proud of that. 

"Oh my! Hello there Mrs. Forger, Anya!"

"Enjoying the evening, miss?"

Anya turned around to see several neighbours ladies. 

"Oh, good evening Mrs. Lewis, Mrs. Clarke! We're enjoying ourselves here. How about you?" Her mother returned the greetings. 

"Cotton candy!" The little girl proudly showed her latest snack. 

"Mr. Forger didn't come?"

"Uuh… my husband is….. "

_ Oh no! _ Ma's a bad liar, Anya must think something fast, and save her family from tittle tattle. "Patients!" She chirped. 

"He still has to work on holiday?"

"Oh my….. being a doctor is really hard, eh?"

_ Neglecting his family again… I feel bad for the kid. _

_ I'm sure he was having an affair, and currently enjoying the eve with his mistress. _

_ There! _ The gossips. Pa always said that a danger to the family meant a danger to world peace.

"Ener-gensy"

"Emergency, yes," Yor fixed the term for the kid, "Um…. He said he will try to catch up, later……"

"I see……."

Anya looked back and forth between her mother and the neighbour. She could sense that her mother felt uneasy, but at the same time she tried her best to keep the family name clean, while the neighbours started to make gossips in their heads. 

Suddenly….

"There you are Yor, Anya!"

Anya turned around, and saw her Papa walking past the crowds, and coming to them. 

Green eyes widened in excitement. Pa really catched up to them!!

" _ Phew _ …… the crowds were so crazy, but here you go," Loid opened the paper bag in his hand, and gave his wife and daughter each a fresh baked pie. 

"The people at the hospitals said it's a pie to die for," He said with a warm smile.

Pa's a liar of course. Anya knew from reading his mind that apparently Loid also made an adjustment to his mission, prepared things in advance, so that he could finish his job faster, and catch up with them. 

It made Anya really happy of course. She ignored the lingering smells of gunpowder from his father's sleeves, and focused her mind into the mouthwatering warm pie in her hand. 

Anya heard the neighbours ladies gasping and then whispered "How cute!" and "Aww they're just like a lovey dovey new couple." 

"Always the best for my family," The father's remark made her mother blushed. 

"Well then, excuse us, and enjoy the festival," finally the nosy neighbours ladies leave them alone. 

Anya took a bite at the pie, and  _ whoaaahhh _ it was indeed the bestest pie she ever had. She needed to blow the fillings though, as it was still too hot. 

"Here you go, Loid," Yor broke the pie in half, and gave half to her husband. 

"Oh no! I've had my share. Please carry on…"

"Loid, you do realize that I passed by this bakery everyday on my way to work, right?"

Her father blinked. 

"This bakery only made this limited edition pies for the eve, and only sold it for cou-...couples…..," her mother stammered as her face got redder, and continued, "I-... I have no idea how you ever managed to get a hand on these….."

Anya then turned her attention to her father, while continuing her meal. 

"I… uh….." 

A very interesting occasion where suddenly his father's mind went blank. Pa's a good liar, but her mother many times managed to catch him unguarded. Perhaps the only person in the world who could put him in such a situation. 

A flashback played in his mind now. A scene where he went undercover as the pie delivery boy, to enter the target's house. And when the mission had been accomplished, it was a waste to throw the pies away. 

"I uh…… ordered them in advance….?" Finally came the lame excuses, and he was blushing as he had just realized what the possible hidden meaning of giving this special pie to his wife was. 

Anya raised her eyebrows. 

"O-... oh…. That's very considerate of you…. Well then.. let's share," Her mother now smiling, despite the increment of her heartbeat as she felt embarrassed and happy at the same time.

"Thanks," As her father finally received the half of the pie, and cracked a smile as well.

_ Wait a minute…. _ Both of them were blushing and smiling at each other. Becky said if such an occasion happened, then the next thing to follow must be…. 

Anya's eyes widened in excitement, "Are you going to kiss now?" 

"We're not!!" 

_ Ugh _ !! The little girl pouted. Becky must have interpreted the episodes she'd watch wrong then. 

“Hm? Is that a new dress?” Her father smoothly returned their focus at the Forger kid.

“It’s a gift from her friend Becky!” Her mother chimed in.

“And the hairpin?”

“It’s from the Desmond boy! Cute isn’t it?”

Her father’s eyes widened.  _ Have they become friends?? Nice work, Anya! _ But the thing he said out loud as he patted her head was, “It is cute.”

Wow, not only Anya now had both of her parents with her in the festival, but somehow she had done something right that she deserved her father’s praise. The eve just turned to get better and better!!

She then pointed to an attraction, “Giant Wheel!”

“Ferris wheel. Allright ladies, let’s hop on and enjoy the scenery around us!” 

.

The three of them continue their family festival time by doing so many activities. Riding a carousel, a ferris wheel, playing several carnival games where both parents take turns in winning every single game, thus Anya came home with a bunch of new plushies, several snacks, and new toys for Bond.

Arriving at home, Anya thought the wonderful evening activities had come to an end. 

But then Loid asked Yor to make warm beverages, asked Anya to change to more comfy clothes, while he went to his room and retrieved a number of blankets.

The Forger father then arranged the blanket into some kind of blanket fort in their balcony, while the mother arranged their warm beverages and snacks in the middle of the fort. 

Anya was beaming, as she took a spot in the middle of blanket fort, and arranged Bond to be her cushion, while the parents took a seat at her sides. She ate several snacks, and cupped her finger around her small cup of hot cocoa. Of course in such a special occasion, she was allowed to share her snacks with Bond. 

Before long, the first whistle sound of a firework could be heard, and the clear sky turned bright red. It was soon followed by many others, and the Forgers were awed by the beauty of the show. 

Anya was so so happy. It looked like the holiday movies didn’t picture it right, because what Anya felt right now was something that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, and the happiness she felt was not something could be expressed with words. Far grander than what the movie has described.

Peering into her parents mind, Anya realized that this was also their first time to share such an occasion together as a family. And they were feeling the same warm fuzzy happiness as her. 

Anya pretended not to see that her parents were both blushing and glancing at the opposite side of the sky while holding hands behind her back. The kid just grinned by herself, and spared them from further embarrassment, and chose to bask in her family warmth instead.

**Author's Note:**

> A Forger family fluff! I hope I made it right :D   
> And eventhough it's still far away... Happy (upcoming) holiday to you!


End file.
